


His Mission

by angelus2hot



Category: Terminator (1984)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Fluff, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Terminator is given his mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mission

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Mission  
>  **Fandom:** The Terminator  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** The Terminator(The Terminator/Sarah Connor implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The Terminator is given his mission.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

The man fine-tuned the program on the machine in front of him before he asked, “What is your mission?”

The Terminator turned his head to the side and stared at the scientist. His voice was flat as he answered the question. “To spank Sarah Connor.” 

“What?” The scientist’s voice rose an octave higher as he tried his best to ignore the snickers of amusement that echoed around the room. He did another adjustment before he asked again, “What is your mission?” 

“To terminate, Sarah Connor.” Personally he thought spanking her sounded a lot more fun but no one asked him.


End file.
